Closing Wound
by BlackpoolQueen
Summary: Clamy Bad Blood AU, with Amy as Catastrophe and Clara as Knockout


**This is for my pal, Wolfie. I hope you like it!**

It's not said explicitly but Clara is Knockout. If you don't feel it that way then just read it like they're still Tay and Karlie. _Look at me in the eye and tell me you don't ship it._ Obviously, it was inspired by Taylor Swift's video for  Bad Blood, go watch it, it's awesome.

Again, in case you didn't feel like reading the summary and everything I just said,

 **Amy Pond as Catastrophe**

 **Clara Oswald as Knockout**

* * *

Amy felt _abandoned_.

Arsyn had been her best friend and partner on the field since they had become recruits. She had taken her under her wing when the first weeks of training were giving the brunette a hard time, and this was how she repaid her.

By betraying her.

Catastrophe felt a low punch to the hard muscles in her abdomen, and all of the sudden became aware of her surroundings.

She threw a punch back, but Knockout was faster and dodged the fist aimed at her cheek, all while connecting another to Catastrophe's side, effectively sending her to the mat.

"Don't stand up", Knockout said, towering over her -which was strange considering Catastrophe was taller. "Unless you're ready to focus on the fight."

For a second she remembered training sessions with Arsyn. How much fun they were, how at ease she felt...

 _Snap out of it._

The ginger girl moved damp hair away from her sweaty forehead with her gloved hand. She looked up to see the smirk in Knockout's lips and she wanted nothing more than to punch it off her face. Strangely enough, she also thought about kissing it into oblivion.

She decided on the former and tried to kick Knockout's feet from underneath her, but failed miserably and got another fist to her face. "Your face gave you away. You need to control your emotions, kitten, otherwise training this hard for revenge will be pointless." Catastrophe rolled her eyes at the pet name Knockout used on her, she had given up on trying to make her stop. The boxer circled her as she spoke, almost spitting the words at her. She had to shout to be heard above the loud audience. "Well, I say ' _hard_ '...To me you're just acting like a spoiled child, complaining about how bad Arsyn treated you."

At that, Catastrophe looked back up. "I am _not_ a spoiled child. And she didn't just betray _me_ , she betrayed _all_ of us", she snapped as she tried to stand, but fell to her knees.

Knockout laughed sarcastically and in a split second appeared in front of her. She curled her fist in the other girl's wet top. "Owww, she was mean to your family, kitten? " She pushed the taller girl back roughly. "If that's how you feel, then show it. Start acting like it, stop holding back."

She remembered telling Arsyn her real name. That had been the day when Catastrophe had decided she would always stand by that girl's side. She had been naïve for believing it wouldn't leave her with a broken heart.

Knockout was right. It was time to let Amy go. Amy was the one who knew Arsyn, the one who refused to hurt her best friend. Catastrophe had no best friend, Catastrophe just wanted to kick someone's ass.

 _And well, Knockout just happened to be there._

With newfound resolve, Catastrophe walked over to Knockout and attacked fiercely, almost catching the expert fighter by surprise. Just like that they engaged in a wild fight. Knockout managed to block a few punches, but eventually Catastrophe was able to hit her a couple times in a row. Knockout grabbed the other girl's arms to stop her.

"What's the matter? Scared to fight me?" Catastrophe teased. They were so close that their bodies were touching in every possible way.

Knockout's laugher was hot and throaty. "Not at all. Just wanted to see the rage in those pretty eyes up close." She let the ginger go and the fight resumed, with Knockout attacking this time, with a few punches and a kick to the other girl's side. Catastrophe defended herself savagely, and eventually turned the tables by catching one of Knockout's arms and pulling her close again. For a brief moment everything seemed to be in slow motion. She could no longer hear the shouts of the crowd, only Knockout's even breathing as she silently dared her to finish the fight. Catastrophe anchored her leg to the brunette's, and dropped her to the mat on her back. The fighter-in-training quickly moved to pin the other girl down with her body, marking the end of the fight.

Knockout tried _extremely_ hard to hide the proud look on her face, but she failed. She _giggled_ \- and somehow it was scary and sexy at the same time. "Nice work there, kitten. You win this one." She looked up at Catastrophe with a smirk on her lips. "Now, I know you're enjoying being on top, but you should know-" All of the sudden burning palm was on Catastrophe's bare tight, and using her superior strength, she turned them around so that Knockout was straddling her opponent. "-I won't always make it that easy." She said it in a really low voice, so no one but the girl beneath her would hear. It felt intimate, and Catastrophe couldn't help but blush furiously.

* * *

Training was over for the day. Catastrophe had showered and was leaving the dressing room when she heard someone speak from the showers.

"You've got what it takes to beat her, you know?"

Knockout was in her underwear, droplets of water still running down her chest and toned abdomen. She was drying her wet brown hair with a towel. Catastrophe certainly wasn't complaining about the sight.

"You think?" Catastrophe said, a bit unsure. Despite all her training, Arsyn was a very good fighter, and a hard one to beat.

"'Course", Knockout answered with a smile. She must have noticed the insecurities in Catastrophe, because she threw the towel over her shoulder and moved closer. "You're better than her. Sure, you're not the best fighter-" Catastrophe rolled her eyes, because of course Knockout wouldn't compliment her without insulting her first. "-but you can throw a punch or two. You're smarter, you're hotter-" Seriously, was it so hard for this girl to talk to her without flirting? "-and you have us. Me and the others, we've got your back, kitten."

Catastrophe realised how close the other girl was, and felt the urge to step back, but something had her pinned to her spot. She wanted to thank her, but when she opened her mouth something different came out.

" _She knew my real name_."

The honesty in Knockout's eyes when she answered made Catastrophe want to cry. "The name we choose is not just some character, it's who we want to be. That name she knows, that's not who you are, that's who you were taught to be. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm more interested in the _real_ Catastrophe."

Catastrophe couldn't say anything. She had never imagined that _Knockout_ of all people could give her moral support. The brunette had gone back to her bag and pulled out a hairbrush.

"Why do _you_ care?"

She seemed to think about it for a second. "Because you're _good_. You're not like the rest of us, you still have your feelings. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, but I know sometimes, even though things are easier without them, I miss them. I wish I could bring them back. Some of them at least. What I mean is, if I can't feel anything, at least I can protect you from losing what makes you better." For the first time, she spoke without meeting the other girl's eyes.

Catastrophe walked to her. "I don't think you've lost all your feelings. The fact that you care proves that."

When Knockout looked up, Catastrophe could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes, but she didn't get to confirm it because in a heartbeat, Knockout's lips were on hers.

After the initial shock, Catastrophe kissed back. Her lips parted and instantly the other girl's tongue was in her mouth, fighting for dominance. The kiss was long and hot and it felt a lot like fighting her in training.

Knockout spoke first when they parted for air. "Yeah, I definitely felt something there", she said with a smirk, almost mocking the surprised and flustered expression on Catastrophe's face. She picked up her bag and walked past the ginger.

"See you tomorrow, kitten."

Catastrophe would see to it that she was assigned more hours of boxing training. After all, she would need to train hard if she wanted to defeat her enemy.


End file.
